


IronDAD and the Sticky Notes

by Wowie_Lamo



Series: IronDad and SpiderSon [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Deaf Peter Parker, Father Figure, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Iron-man, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, aunt may - Freeform, dad tony stark, father - Freeform, hearing loss, ironman - Freeform, son - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson, tony stark - Freeform, true dad status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowie_Lamo/pseuds/Wowie_Lamo
Summary: Peter goes temporarily deaf in a fight. The only way he can communicate is through sticky notes.





	IronDAD and the Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> OVER 2000 HITS ON MY LAST IRONDAD ONESHOT!!!!! I'm amazed. I decided to make it a series!!!

Peter isn't always the best at following orders from Mr.Stark.

Mr.Stark had told him to stay in school, that he had this. But Peter didn't listen, as always. After hearing the painful grunt from the comms, he decided to go help. Knowing that Tony was a little too prideful to get help from a 15 year old.

He was in 3rd period, English class, he didn’t really enjoy this class, so he was more than joyful to go help his father figure. He tried to come up with an excuse as to why he had to leave, settling on the notorious “My stomach hurts I need to go to the nurse’s.”

The teacher sighed softly, having a soft spot for children in need. He sent him out to the office, hall pass in hand. He thanked the teacher and slowly left the room, he picked up his pace when he got to the hallway.

Seeing that it was fall, ready to start snowing, gave Peter the perfect cover to wear his suit under his clothes, keeping his mask, gloves, and booties in his backpack.

He covered the suit with long sleeves and pants, he always went out early for patrol, so he needed a time saver in changing into his suit.

\--

He snuck out of the school and hopped the fence. Feeling quite proud of himself for not being seen. Slowly he made his way down the tall streets of New York, towards the sound of screaming citizens.

The webs tightly gripped the stone and glass edges as he sung with a freedom no one will ever come close to feeling. It was liberating. But with that liberation came danger.  
He was a hero, saving people all across New York. 

Selfless, so when Tony had told him not to go. He couldn't listen. Why would he listen when his neighboorhood is in danger?

Eventually, two figures came into view. Iron Man and a man with metal gloves, a strange blue glow that Peter recognized as Chitauri tech that Toomes had used against him.

Spidy swung into action, he watched a man, whom he had never seen before destroy a small corner shop. He slowly grew furious as he realized that Mr.Stark’s suit was too damaged from whatever he was using to move. Tony had been set against the wall, the man’s hand pointed to him.

"Hey, Mr.Criminal! Over here!" Pete webbed over to the man and punched him square in the jaw.

"You little! You won’t think it's so funny when your eardrums explode!" The man, who wore an oddly tight jacket, extended his hand.

A screeching sound rang out through the street, Spidey cringed at the noise. Loud. Like cat nails on a chalkboard. He dropped to his knee. The sound only got louder.

The citizens had already evacuated the area, not wanting to be a part of whatever was happening. 

The criminal, or Sonic, Peter had so thoughtfully named him, grinned at his tools, “Toomes was right. I can’t hear a thing, but you are writhing in pain. Squish little bug. He made this just for you.”

The sound stopped, to recharge quickly for another blast. Peter sprinted at him. Entering hand to hand combat with him.

The fight went on for a few minutes. A few minutes of him dodging punches, his hearing slowly faded out in replacement to a loud white noise.

His other hand then lifted to Peter's chest, it flung him across the street, Tony watched him hit a hotdog cart. Peter fell as he slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows. He grunted out in pain.

“One for Spidey, one for everything else. You like it?”

“Underoos!” Tony yelled out as he struggled to fight his suit, to damaged to open. It seemed to slowly start budging.

Peter couldn’t comprehend much of what happened around him, he heard Tony shout, his spidey sense went off.

He looked up too late for the sadistic smile of Sonic, his hand extended and charged. What is released was a pitch that hurt Spider-Man’s ear. So much, and so close, that he fell back down to the ground, writhing in pain. He covered his ears to no avail. It didn’t help at all.

He released a small yelp, trying his best to steady himself. Something warm and wet dripped in his mask.

Blood. His ears were bleeding.

He tried to stay conscious, but the screams from his brain forced him into an unconscious slumber.

 

\---

Peter awoke to the sound of nothingness. A sensation he was uncomfortably unfamiliar with. He opened his eyes, the room he recognized as one of the medical rooms in the tower.

It was still day, so he assumed that he hadn’t been out long. His internal question was answered when Bruce Banner walked in, a clipboard in hand.

He couldn’t hear his footsteps, couldn't hear the voice of Friday as she spoke.

He reached his hands up to his ears, catching glimpse of Burce as he walked over to him. Bruce sat down on a stool next to his bedside. He spoke but Peter didn’t understand.

Bruce must have seen the confusion in his face because before he knew it a note was being put on his lap.

In neat scribbles were the words ‘Hey, glad you’re up. You haven’t been out long, almost a full day. I did some x-rays and found your eardrums have ruptured severely. Don’t worry, with your healing you should be able to hear no problem in a week minimum.’

Peter looked to Bruce, the confusion slowly placed with understanding. He nodded, taking in the information.

Not too long later, after Bruce had checked him up and okayed him to leave, did he see Tony.

His spidey sense was on edge, probably from the lack of noise that he had been so accustomed to hearing.

He made his way to Tony’s private lab. The only place he assumed he would be. Sure enough, he was right.

There stood Mr.Stark, with his tank top and greasy hands. Peter watched as he worked. Noticing him only when he walked through the door.

Tony smiled softly, waving in his direction. Peter assumed that Bruce had told Tony about his hearing loss. He walked over to Tony, avoiding the many broken inventions laying on the tables.

Tony reached across his table, grabbing a thick pad of sticky notes. He split the stack into two and handed one to Peter. He took it with a wondering face.

Tony replied by handing him a sticky note. ‘So we can talk. Until you can hear again.’

Peter nodded, knowing that the notes wouldn’t be that bad. It was only temporary.

\---

Tony and Peter had fallen into a daily pattern, he would write some note saying something stupid like, ‘stop eating my cereal.’ left on a now empty box of Cheerios.

And Peter would reply with an equal smart ass remark of, ‘Why not? Cheerios are good for the soul.’

Bruce had more or less stayed out of their sticky note battle. Knowing that if he got dragged into it, chaos would ensue. He simply just stayed back, writing to peter like a normal human, on a notepad.

Tony had gotten this mysterious note trait from Peter himself. As Spider-Man would leave notes for the police, sticking them in random places, webbed up to the criminals or stolen goods.

He would never forget the time he found the note stuck to the Vulture. The irony in that there was.

Peter was currently studying in his room, something Tony had told him he didn’t need to do, he was healing, he shouldn’t be doing school studies. But as always Peter didn’t agree, instead, he did it anyways.

So Tony texted Peter, hoping he would see his message. He did, Peter’s phone screen lit up with a new message.

‘Meet me in my lab.’

Peter grumbled a bit, hearing nothing but the vibrations coming from his throat. He reluctantly left his room and headed towards the lab. Knowing that if he didn’t go now, Tony would come and drag him himself.

The sleek glass doors slid open, what Peter saw wasn’t exactly what he was expecting. He was expecting Tony to be working on something. No a silver case with a note that said his name.

He opened the case and gasped as a brand new suit arose from it. A bright red sticky note along with it that read, ‘New Suit. Suit up, let’s go on a patrol.’

The cheeky smile Peter wore told the story of a boy who had found his father.

He hurridly put on the suit, admiring the gold accents.

He brushed his hands along the fabric, only to find out a majority of it wasn’t fabric, it was metal.

Iron Spider. He deemed it a suitable name for it.

He quickly left to go to the roof, meeting Tony on the roof. Tony sported his Iron-Man suit, a new one Peter might add.

\---

Eventually, his hearing came back, and he could talk again. He stayed with Tony for the meanwhile. Letting Aunt May rest, so she wouldn’t worry about Peter ever second.

Tony had let Aunt May know that Peter was staying for about a week, not necessarily the deaf part.

Peter had told Tony that he had to go back and check on her, letting Tony do his work in his lab.

He had left with a short hug and an “I’ll be back next week.”

So when Peter left Tony had returned to his lab work. Unaware of the note that Peter had left on his lab door.

Tony eventually saw the note, a wide smile drew across his face when he took it off, it read, ‘Thanks for taking care of me Mr.Stark!’

On the bottom, the sticky note was his infamous spider symbol.

 

Tony kept the note.


End file.
